


Roleplay 101 for dummies

by someonepleasehugshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doctor/Nurse AU, Kolivance AU Event 2018, M/M, Role Playing, but not really, but nothing explicit, doctor kolivan, idk how to tag, implied nsfw, kolivance - Freeform, nurse lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonepleasehugshiro/pseuds/someonepleasehugshiro
Summary: When Kolivan agreed to let Lance 'spice things up' , he didn't expect this.





	Roleplay 101 for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 2 of the Kolivance AU Event! I chose a different kind of Doctor/Nurse AU, hope you enjoy!  
> ~Adi

“Oh, Doctor~” , singed Lance cheekily as he smirked towards his lover. “May I help you with anything?” 

Lance slowly moved towards Kolivan, swaying his hips more than usual. The doctor could only sign. How did he end up in this situation? Oh yeah, he allowed Lance to try and ‘spice things up’ in the bedroom. 

At first it seemed like a great idea, but now Kolivan was second guessing everything. 

Is this really what Lance wanted? Will this make it better? Is Lance unsatisfied with the way they are now? How is he even supposed to act right now? Everything was a mess in his head. 

“Kooooliiii!” , whined Lance, pouting up at his husband. Looking at him brought forward the problem at hand: Lance decided they should try roleplaying. And what exactly? A doctor and his nurse.

Now, this wouldn’t necessarily be a problem, especially seeing how good Lance looked in that skimpy outfit, but Kolivan has never done anything like this before, so he’s confused. He wants so hard to please Lance, but he just doesn’t know what to do! Should he act like a real doctor? But he hates doctor visits, so why would it be pleasurable to fake one? What is he supposed to do with the nurse? Should he flirt? How does one flirt? How does one flirt with a sexy nurse? Too many questions left unanswered for poor Kolivan. He just wanted to please his lover, was this too much to ask?! His inner turmoil was interrupted by a gentle touch on his face.

“Kolivan,” said Lance softly as he looked his mate in the eyes, “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. We can do whatever you like, please don’t feel pressured into anything, dear.” Lance smiled at him and scratched under his chin gently, managing to calm down Kolivan and making him purr lowly. 

Now more relaxed, his husband took Lance’s other hand between his palms and said, face completely blank.

“I am not uncomfortable, kitten, I’m just unsure of what to do. The Blade of Marmora training didn’t exactly include reading books like ‘Beginner’s guide to roleplay’ or ‘Roleplay 101 for dummies’, I’m clueless now.  “

Lance’s eyes widened and he just stared at Kolivan for a while. 

“D-Did you just make a joke?”, stammered Lance in shock.

“I believe you humans call it ‘sarcasm’?” , replied thoughtfully Kolivan.

Lance couldn’t handle it anymore and started laughing so hard he snorted. Kolivan smiled at him and pulled the boy on his lap, the beautiful sound never ceasing. He put his head on his shoulder and sighed softly. 

“I am not bothered by this idea, Lance, but I am not sure how to proceed. Do I just act like a doctor? Do I have to do something special? Should I flirt? You know I can’t do that, it’s your thing, I’m lost here!” His words became more and more frenetic as he spoke. It was the first time Lance has seen Kolivan so agitated, he was honestly surprised. But even through his panicked rambling, he understood that Kolivan wanted to make him happy and this filled Lance’s heart with joy. His brave, strong husband, who for the longest time only knew war and sacrifice, was trying his hardest to please Lance’s domestic side and it just made him so giddy! He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This gorgeous, sweet man chose him. HIM! It still feels like a dream, and it’s in times like this that Lance needs to take a break and breath. He gets overwhelmed by his love for Kolivan even after all their years together. Being married for 3 years and in a relationship for 6, you’d think your feelings would dull. But no, Lance’s were still burning with passion. It was simply impossible to not love this silly, awkward galra that only had his best interests in mind. 

‘We wanted to do the naughty and we ended up laughing like teenagers in love. I don’t know why I’m surprised, this always happens, but it’s so sweet that I cannot possibly complain.’ These were Lance’s thoughts as he looked down at his lover who still hasn’t moved away from his shoulder.

“While ‘Roleplay 101 for dummies’ sounds like a great read, there’s really no need for it.” , said Lance amused. Kolivan huffed at his teasing and just hugged the human tighter. “Hey, no need to pout now, I’m serious”, says Lance grinning as he starts running his fingers through Kolivan’s hair, “this thing is supposed to be fun for the both of us. There’s no ‘special requirements’ , you only do what makes you comfortable. There’s no need to stress yourself over this, Koli.” 

Kolivan raised his head and looked in Lance’s eyes. 

“But what’s the use of wearing these costumes if I can’t play my role properly?”, asked the upset galra.Lance just giggled and kissed his forehead. “Just wearing the costumes makes it more fun, there’s no need for more right now” , was the answer Kolivan received, “we can take it further when you’ll get used to this at a later date, there’s no rush.”

Taking adventage of Kolivan’s distraction, Lance grabbed his hand and put it on his thigh. Gasping in surprise at the sudden contact, the galra squeezed the soft flesh under his claws. Kolivan decided he quite liked the beautiful five course meal he had in his lap. 

Seeing that he had his mate’s attention, Lance smirked and added, “We can do whatever we want, nothing restricts our actions. So..what do you want, doctor Kolivan?” The paladin leaned forward, crowding his significant other more. ‘The doctor’ finally made up his mind as he grabbed his ‘nurse’s ‘ hips. “I think we should do a full physical, just to be sure” , said Kolivan grinning. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise and he squealed as he was dragged to lay fully on the bed.

Now laying on top of Kolivan, Lance turned bright red. No matter how many times this happened, he still got flustered by the size and strength difference between him and the galran. It was just so hot, it always turned Lance into a mess when he got manhandled like this. Of course, his lover already knew that fact. He never wastes a chance to turn his kitten into mush, he enjoys it too much. Careful not to hurt him, Kolivan flipped them over. Lance whined when he found himself underneath all those muscles, but his lover just chuckled and locked their lips together. Any thought of complaining fled Lance’s mind as he melted into the kiss. If people considered Kolivan whipped, they obviously didn’t pay enough attention to their relationship. There’s nothing Lance wouldn’t do for his beloved. 

With that in mind, Lance wrapped his arms around the galra’s broad shoulders as they continued to kiss. He had to admit that he liked the doctor outfit, it felt nice on his skin, and that’s without mentioning just how yummy Kolivan looked like this. He was pulled out of his thoughts by teeth nibbling carefully on his neck. Just feeling those sharp fangs on his skin made him shiver.

“Careful, doctor, or do you want to do a blood test?”, asked Lance grinning. What he wasn’t expecting was for Kolivan to return the teasing. 

“I may have to if I want to make sure you’re perfectly healthy. Afterwards, we’ll do a prostate exam.” , replied Kolivan with a smirk on his face. For a second, Lance stared at him bewildered, then he burst into laughter. He couldn’t believe it! Kolivan was actually playing along, he was so proud.

“You know, if you keep this up, you could write that roleplay guide book yourself.” , teased Lance amused as he looked in the galran’s eyes.

“Yeah, and then read it myself.”, deadpanned Kolivan. 

That’s all it took for Lance to laugh again, and that’s how their night continued. Soft touches and teasing and smiles. Maybe it wasn’t what they had in mind when they decided to do this, but it was just right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!


End file.
